The goals of these exploratory studies are to establish a cancer patient data control system at Johns Hopkins and plan for the development of an epidemiologic and biostatistical unit in the Cancer Center. A standard diagnostic nomenclature and uniform data management techniques will be employed to facilitate the exchange of information among the comprehensive cancer centers involved in the National Cancer Program. The Epidemiology and Biostatistical Laboratory will be designed as a major functional unit of the Cancer Center with responsibilities for research, education and the provision of specialized services in the area of its expertise.